


In Which Finn Is Living His Best Life, Exercising Mediation Skills, And Improving Other People's Sex Lives

by ineptshieldmaid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Blowjobs, Injury, Multi, Pegging, Threesome, Trauma, also not because of sex, injury not because of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/pseuds/ineptshieldmaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘A, um, personal question, ma’am?’ He swivelled the chair around to face her properly.</p><p>Leia put down her datapad. ‘Within reason, yes,’ she said. She hadn’t failed to notice Poe had struck up some kind of relationship with Finn: on balance, it was probably a good thing, but there was quite an age gap and all kinds of disparity in terms of life experience between them. She ought to have been expecting questions.</p><p>‘Why did you stop having sex with Poe?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Finn Is Living His Best Life, Exercising Mediation Skills, And Improving Other People's Sex Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deputychairman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deputychairman/gifts).



> Many thanks to Deputychairman for alpha-reading and making her Vested Interests clear and easy to cater to! And to kayloulee for SPaG checking and eliminating excess italics.
> 
> Note re: continuums - this is not in sync with ["Studies in Han Solo's Excellent Taste"](http://archiveofourown.org/series/404161) but is also not dissimilar to it. There has been a lot more pegging going on in this continuum. Hopefully this will appease those sad about lack of pegging in "Notes on Grief".
> 
> Endnotes re age differences etc.

‘Can I ask you a question, ma’am?’ 

Leia turned to smile at Finn. She had him shadowing her for a few hours each day, now that he was up and about in a robust hoverchair. He was promising in all kinds of ways: he took notes and followed up queries, delivered messages and retrieved data, but he also paid close attention to the people who came and went from her command centre. He wasn’t exactly an expert reader of human or non-human psychology, yet, but in his efforts to parse life and beings outside the First Order he was starting to ask astute questions. She should get him learning languages, Leia thought: he might make a diplomatic aide yet. If Emmat didn’t second him to training and strategy for their ground troops, at any rate.

‘Of course,’ she said. They were in her office, relatively private: this was the point in the day when Finn usually started asking questions about the various officials, officers and functionaries they’d either spoken to or discussed that afternoon.

‘A, um, personal question, ma’am?’ He swivelled the chair around to face her properly.

Leia put down her datapad. ‘Within reason, yes,’ she said. She hadn’t failed to notice Poe had struck up some kind of relationship with Finn: on balance, it was probably a good thing, but there was quite an age gap and all kinds of disparity in terms of life experience between them. She ought to have been expecting questions.

‘Why did you stop having sex with Poe?’ 

Finn’s expression was open, utterly unguarded and, apparently, unaware that there are acceptable personal questions to ask your mentor and there are others, and this was definitely one of the others.

Leia hadn’t been aware that he even knew she’d once been sleeping with Poe. Matters between the two of them must be more serious than she supposed: she doubted Poe had become any less discreet since Ben got his hands on him, whatever else might have changed.

‘Why are you asking me that, Finn?’ she asked, stalling for time. She could answer that question, in a few ways; it would help to know what Finn was looking for.

Finn hesitated a second and then blurted out, ‘Is it because of me? Because we’re not… I mean, I wouldn’t _mind_...’

‘No, Finn,’ Leia said. She leaned her elbows on her desk, mind racing. It was not true that Finn _wasn’t_ a factor in her decision to leave her relationship with Poe on a purely professional footing after the destruction of Starkiller Base. At first she’d had grief to nurse and plans to make, and Poe had his own wounds to lick and he’d taken to hovering over Finn’s bedside in the girl Rey’s place as soon as the Falcon departed from D’Qar. 

‘No, it’s not your fault.’ She concluded that was what he was most concerned about - not whether she posed a threat to his relationship, but whether he was somehow to blame for the end of her liaison with Poe. He could have been. Leia had figured out a long time ago that sleeping with her subordinates was one thing and negotiating with partners-one-step-removed who were _also_ her subordinates was another. ‘No, Finn,’ she said, again. ‘There was just… a lot going on, for both of us.’

‘Han,’ Finn said, putting two and two together.

‘Han,’ Leia agreed. ‘And... I am immensely glad you got Poe out for us, but he didn’t come back from Jakku unscathed. I’m sure you know that.’ Finn nodded, and remained silent. ‘Have you asked Poe about this?’ she asked, coming back again to the question of why they were having this conversation in the first place.

‘Of course,’ Finn said. ‘He said you…’

Leia held up a hand. ‘Don’t tell me,’ she cautioned. ‘Not unless he specifically asked you to tell me, in which case, you can still not tell me because that would be weird.’ And extremely uncharacteristic for Poe Dameron, but stranger things have happened.

‘Oh,’ Finn says, shifting in his chair uncomfortably. ‘Oh. I wasn’t going to say anything really…’ he trailed off, evidently registering that he might not be the best judge of what was ‘really’ private in the context of an entire relationship that had been conducted with a high degree of privacy.

‘It’s okay,’ Leia said, permitting herself to close her eyes for a second and wonder _How is this my life_?. ‘It’s just that I… haven’t really spoken with Poe about it. And I ought to do that, rather than hearing about it second-hand.’

* * *

These were three things Leia remembered about Poe, as a lover (she remembered many more things about him as a subordinate, an ally, a friend).

One: he had been the one to speak the words, in the beginning. It wasn’t that Leia couldn’t tell he found her attractive: that was clear enough, although he never let it get in the way of professionalism. But she was old enough by now to know that, despite all evidence to the contrary, not all men felt compelled to screw every attractive human (or non-human) they associated with. She’d known Poe’s _parents_. Even if the man had a kink for older women, his actual mother’s actual friend ought to be a step too far.

Except it hadn’t been. And when she’d said to him, drily, ‘Commander, aren’t I a bit old for you?’ he’d considered it carefully for a moment then simply said ‘No, no I don’t think so.’ So she’d refrained from pointing out that she’d known his mother when he was still in diapers, and had taken him to bed.

Two: fucking Poe was very little like fucking Han. Not that Han was her _only_ point of comparison, not by far, but he was the perennial one, and she’d long ago given up pretending she didn’t measure every man who came to her bed by that yardstick.

‘I thought I knew demanding men,’ Leia said to Poe, the first time he rode her synthetic cock for all he was worth. ‘But you, you’re something else.’ Poe bent back, all one long line of tension and need from his knees by her hips to his hands planted on the mattress. 

‘Not demanding anything,’ he muttered, and he was right about that, all she really had to do here was lie back and enjoy the view. 

‘Well, maybe you should,’ Leia told him, and smirked when his eyes snapped open to focus on her. ‘Don’t tell me you don’t know exactly what you want and how you want it, Dameron.’ 

That was the difference, in a nutshell: Poe was gratifying in this, as in every configuration they’d thought of, because he made it easy to gratify _him_. Leia had once been the kind of woman who enjoyed puzzles, enjoyed decoding a man and taking him to pieces, but she’d learned all the keys to one man very well and found she hadn’t the patience to do the same for every other flyboy who came her way. Poe made it easy for her to work with him, and when it came down to it, it would be that much easier for either of them to walk away.

Three: he performed cunnilingus like it was an endurance sport and he meant to win gold.

That memory didn’t need elaborating on. Leia remembered it, and tried her hardest not to think about the fact that _her son probably knew that too_ , given he’d been ransacking Poe’s mind for information and Poe had no skill at mental shielding.

* * *

‘Mind if we join you?’ Their new base had only one bar; Leia was sitting in the nominal officer’s section, drinking quietly with Nien Nunb. The nice thing about Nunb was he’d seen nearly as much shit as she had, and he didn’t expect her to talk about it, or anything else either.

Finn was, technically speaking, not an officer; but there was more space on this side of the bar to manoeuvre the hoverchair, and it wasn’t as if anyone was about to send Poe back to sign in his guest.

‘Not at all,’ Leia said, because it was true. Well, she didn’t mind sharing space with Finn at all. Nor Poe, although she did feel distinctly odd about the fact that she hadn’t actually spent any off-duty time with him (and that wasn’t just about sex - they hadn’t eaten meals together or had drinks or had any kind of casual conversation) since… well, since she sent him off to Jakku. By the look on his face, and his eyes tracking back and forth from her to Finn and back again, Poe was a bit unsettled by that, too. But Finn had parked his hoverchair on the nearest end of the table, and Poe whisked away the chair that was there and accepted the adjacent one Nien kicked out for him with good grace.

Leia had meant to talk to Poe. Really, she had. Finn’s questions had brought it to her attention that matters with Poe had never really _ended_ , they’d just… stopped. For good reason. Even discounting Han, and Finn, and the total shambles that passed for her job these days, after what had happened to him - after what _her son_ had done to him… well. He’d looked at her with fear, and she couldn’t blame him for that. 

Maybe Nien could tell something was up, or maybe he didn’t have the energy for group conversation in Basic tonight. He and Poe chatted for a few minutes, bent over the datapad that ran the Sullustan-to-Basic text translator, and then interrupted Leia’s conversation about Finn’s physical therapy progress to excuse himself.

That left Leia nursing a beer in the company of her erstwhile lover, her erstwhile lover’s endearingly earnest partner, and a whole freighterload of unspoken issues.

Finn didn’t finish the explanation he was giving of his recent adventures in hydrotherapy. Instead, he fixed first Leia then Poe with the careful studious expression that Leia was more used to seeing him direct at Republic functionaries in tedious meetings. The one that said, to Leia at least, that he didn’t know what was going on yet, but he was taking notes and would ask questions until he figured it out. She really _had_ to get him onto a diplomatic track before he regained full mobility and Emmatt seconded him to the ground troops.

‘With respect, ma’am,’ Finn said - and that wasn’t normally a good sign, that _with respect_ , but in Finn’s case, he really did radiate respect. ‘With respect, you should probably talk to Poe about why you aren’t having sex anymore.’

Leia instinctively jerked her head up, scanning for nearby listeners. It wasn’t that the Resistance would care, necessarily, but the new base had more than a few Republic planets’ envoys kicking around, drinking in the officer’s bar. They were all vetted, trustworthy old allies; but in this case, it wasn’t the First Order she was concerned about (her son had been rummaging in Poe’s mind, after all: news of their liaison wouldn’t be news to him or Snoke).

Opposite her, Poe covered his face with one hand and muttered something that sounded an awful lot like “Must you?”.

‘I think I must,’ Finn said, patting Poe’s free hand in a gesture that narrowly escaped being patronising by virtue of the fact that it was hard to imagine Finn patronising anyone.

‘If I concede that you’re right,’ Leia said, ‘will you tell me why you decided here and now is the place and time for this conversation?’ 

‘Because,’ Finn said, spreading his hands in an open gesture of _this ought to be obvious_ , ‘you aren’t talking to him and he isn’t talking to you, and I think it’s because neither of you know what the other one wants out of that conversation.’

Poe gathered his wits long enough to exchange a look with Leia that said, fairly clearly, ‘You see what I have to put up with?’

‘And so I propose,’ Finn went on, as if he were stating the obvious, ‘that you both explain the situation to _me_. It’s often easier to be straightforward when talking to a third party.’ He uttered the last sentence with the air of one pronouncing a well-rehearsed maxim.

Leia raised one eyebrow. ‘I bet they didn’t teach you that in Stormtrooper school,’ she said.

‘Yeah, they did,’ Finn said, sounding a little puzzled. ‘I mean… not with sex. But group cohesion is very important, and it seems… kind of similar?’

‘I really must get you learning languages,’ Leia said, for lack of anything better to say. Finn goggled at her, and looked over at Poe for help.

‘He’s already picking up binary?’ Poe said, with a shrug that implied he wasn’t sure where the conversation was going but he was willing to roll with it. 

‘Good,’ Leia said. ‘Threepio can start him on… what do you think?’ she asked, looking back to Finn. ‘What languages do you think would be most useful to you?’

‘Galactic Sign,’ Finn answered, promptly. ‘Mon Calamarian, and Huttese.’ Good choices, Leia thought: one practical, one pertaining to their close allies, and one widely spoken in the corners of the galaxy where neither the Republic nor the First Order held sway. 

‘Ma’am, are you avoiding the topic?’ Finn said, expression wide and guileless, as if he _hadn’t_ just called her bluff.

‘I,’ Leia said, and gave up. ‘Yes. Fine. Poe?’ she turned to look at him. ‘Do you _want_ to have this conversation? We can leave it for now. Or indefinitely, if you’d rather.’

‘Um,’ Poe said, and cast an appealing look over at Finn. It was kind of adorable, really. 

‘He does,’ Finn said. ‘He _told_ me he does.’

‘Well, yes,’ Poe said, and put his hands over his face again for a second. ‘But only if… it’s complicated, I know it’s complicated, maybe we…’

‘Maybe we shouldn’t be doing this here?’ Leia suggested. In the plan for Talking To Poe that she had fully intended to carry out, they at least weren’t having this conversation in a bar within full sight (but not, thankfully, earshot) of a gaggle of drunk mechanics playing darts.

‘Neutral territory,’ Finn said, again in tones of stating the obvious. ‘We can all walk away at any time. Er, except for me. I can hover away.’ He patted the arm of the hoverchair, and Leia caught sight of Poe’s expression. He was suppressing the urge to giggle, and by the look on Finn’s face, Finn knew that too.

Silence settled over the table. Poe was avoiding Leia’s gaze, while Finn was staring straight at her like it was her job to fix this.

‘Well,’ Leia began, trying to look at Poe and not exclusively at Finn. ‘I… I should have spoken to you about this earlier, but with, well, Han, and then you were busy with Finn in medical, and we moved bases and… it seemed easier just to let it go. I’m sorry.’

‘I know,’ Poe said, words tumbling out over the top of hers. ‘I didn’t want to bother you, I mean, I still don’t want to bother you, but especially not right after Han died and…’

‘It wasn’t just Han, though…’ Leia said, trailing off. Poe had come back from Jakku a _wreck_ , and it was her son that had done it. She couldn’t blame him for looking at her in fear, and she couldn’t _fix_ it, so.

‘I know,’ Poe said, and went back to staring at his hands.

‘Oh for…’ Finn leaned forward, elbows on the table. ‘You’re still not talking about the important things!’ Well, no, but Leia wasn’t going to ask Poe to talk about Ben right now, not after only a few months and when he just seemed to be getting back on an even keel. 

‘General Organa,’ Finn said, fixing her with that I-see-through-your-bullshit stare that could so easily have been wasted behind a Stormtrooper’s helmet. ‘Would you like to have sex with my boyfriend? Again? Because I’m pretty sure that if you did, he’d be okay with that.’

‘Finn!’ Poe said, sounding pained. But not the kind of pained that suggested Finn’s summary was _inaccurate_. Interesting.

‘What?’ Finn said. ‘It’s true, isn’t it?’

‘Well, yes,’ Poe said, shifting awkwardly in his seat. He did manage to meet Leia’s eyes, though. ‘But I know you probably… I mean it’s not important if you…’

‘Yes, it is important,’ Finn said. ‘It’s important if she wants to have sex with you and it’s important if she doesn’t. So, General? Do you?’ 

‘I…’ Leia hesitated, rearranging her sense of the universe to include Poe not being permanently disgusted with all Skywalkers, and also Finn being… whatever he was being right now. ‘Yes? But only if… well. I thought…’

‘Oh for _chocolate_ ’s sake,’ Finn said, throwing up his hands in exasperation. Chocolate, Leia had deduced, was both Finn’s favourite food right now and a useful replacement for whatever it was that Stormtroopers swore by. ‘Do I have to supervise this myself?’

Poe gave up and covered his face with both hands. Leia surprised herself by bursting out in a peal of laughter. Finn raised one eyebrow at her, as if demanding to know what was so funny about his excellent mediation skills.

‘Kid,’ Leia said, ‘I see why Han liked you so much.’ The diminutive ‘kid’ rolled off her tongue as easily as if Han were right there behind her. By the thoughtful expression that settled on Finn’s face, he recognised it too: she wasn’t in the habit of referring to her troops as ‘kid’.

‘I would though,’ Finn said, and he looked utterly earnest and he probably hadn’t been planning this all along. Probably. ‘Supervise. It might make things… easier?’

Easier how? Leia wondered. It shouldn’t make it easier to navigate around the spectre of Ben by adding _more people who Ben and his cronies had traumatised_. But at least none of them would be pretending things hadn’t changed.

Poe had lifted his face from his hands and was regarding Leia with less embarrassment and more actual interest.

‘You have to admit,’ he said, eyes skating sideways to Finn and back again. ‘It’d be hot.’

Oh. Sweet Force, it _would_ be hot. Especially if Finn’s brand of supervising extended to the hands-on. Leia was hardly unaware that her newest offsider was extremely good-looking, and Poe was a very pretty man, and, well. If she turned down an opportunity to observe that combination at close quarters, Han would haunt her for the rest of her life. Nevermind that he wasn’t force-sensitive: his ghost would be powered by pure envious resentment and would howl “What in all the systems were you thinking, Leia Organa?” outside her windows on dark nights.

‘Alright, then, gentlemen,’ Leia said, sitting back and folding her hands on the table. ‘What are you doing this evening?’

Poe’s expression turned into a slow, appreciative smirk that she knew very well by now. It had been Poe who first propositioned her, but that smirk hadn’t been involved _then_. It had shown up when she stripped off - efficiently, leaving him half-dressed by the time she was naked - and sprawled out in front of him, thighs parted. She’d said “Well, let’s see what you can do with that pretty mouth of yours, Commander,’ and _that_ was when the smirk had showed up.

Finn, on the other hand, caught a breath in surprise and said, ‘What, now?’ in a tone of surprise that couldn’t possibly be faked. So he definitely hadn’t been plotting this all evening. That was reassuring, in that Leia liked to think she could see these things coming. But on the other hand, Leia would have been quite impressed with him if he had cunningly orchestrated the whole thing.

‘What better time than the present?’ Poe said, favouring Finn with a slightly dopey smile. How had Leia not picked up on just how far gone those two were about each other? On the other hand, if she’d realised that _before_ Finn took it upon himself to solve the détente between her and Poe, she might have got all nostalgic and sad about it. Not because she had romantic designs on Poe herself, but simply because it had been so very long since she was last that daft about anyone. 

‘Finn? No one says you have to go through with this,’ Leia said, because he was _very_ young and evidently hadn’t thought this through in advance.

‘Count me in,’ Finn said, immediately, leaning forward a little as if he was afraid she might rescind the offer. ‘Ma’am,’ he added.

* * *

Sex in small groups contained infinite possible variations, but all instances in Leia’s experience shared one thing: the awkward moment where all parties were fully aware of what they’re getting into, but no one was entirely sure who was going to start it.

In Leia’s experience, Han usually dealt with this moment by making terrible jokes, or groping someone. That didn’t seem quite the right approach for dealing with Poe and Finn in her sitting room. Poe’s hand was on Finn’s shoulder, grasp just a little too tight to be only a comfort to Finn. Finn, still in his hoverchair, cast his gaze around the room, quickly taking in the setting. Leia, slightly to her own surprise, found herself looking to him for the first move. Of course, he was looking right back at her, eyebrows raised.

‘How do you propose we proceed from here?’ Leia asked him, mouth twitching into a smile. ‘You’re the strategist, Mr Finn.’ It was a little mean of her. But then, he had _potential_. He’d had no idea how to take out the shields on Starkiller base - she’d suspected he was bluffing, and she knew now he had been - but he’d managed it. And everything she’d seen working with him since fell into that pattern: give Finn a starting point, and he’d find a way to shine.

‘Hey, buddy,’ Poe said, in answer to Finn’s questioning look, ‘when have your plans ever worked out anything but brilliantly for me?’

‘I do have pretty great plans,’ Finn said, with a satisfied sort of smile. He paused for a second, thinking, then looked back up at Leia. ‘Poe might have mentioned you have a strap-on and harness...’

‘I do, yeah,’ Leia said. Across from her, Poe shifted his weight on his feet. He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, looking oddly vulnerable. This wasn’t the Poe Dameron she was used to, the one who’d been in the habit of making pronouncements like ‘I really want to ride your cock, and I intend to keep doing that for… quite a while, let’s just say.’ The uncertainty was new, and while Leia really didn’t like any of the circumstances that had contributed to that change, she had to admit it was attractive, in its own way.

She wasn’t letting Finn off the hook that easily, though. ‘Why?’ she asked. ‘Did you want to see it?’

Finn hesitated for a second, until it was clear Leia wasn’t moving anywhere just yet. ‘Poe,’ he said, tilting his head up to look his partner in the eye. ‘Would you like it if she fucked you?’ Another second’s hesitation, while Poe looked aside, not meeting either of their eyes. ‘Because I’d like that,’ Finn said. ‘I’d… really like to see that.’

‘You really do have the best ideas,’ Poe said, eyes widening as Finn made his own interest clear. He leaned down far enough to kiss Finn square on the mouth. They were pretty together, Leia thought. Gentle, right now, but she suspected Finn had it in him to push and grasp, and she _knew_ Poe did.

Maybe all Poe needed was… Finn’s blessing, or something like it, because the familiar smirk was back on his face when he straightened up to look at Leia again.

‘How about it, boss?’ he asked. 

‘You’re right about his ideas being good ones,’ Leia said, by way of answer. She stepped a little closer, knees right up against the edge of Finn’s chair, and reached over Finn’s lap, tugging Poe down to kiss her. Nothing fancy, the angle was all wrong; they ended up bracketing Finn, each with a hand on his shoulder. When Leia looked down at him - and it wasn’t far down between her standing height and his head-height in the hoverchair - he was watching them, mouth a little ajar and something close to awe in his face.

‘Come along then,’ Leia said, turning briskly toward the bedroom. She expected Finn and Poe to follow, but when the hum of the hoverchair didn’t keep pace with her, she left them to whatever kissing or check-in they needed to do. She went to the locker that kept her meagre stash of personal items, and had the harness and dildo both in hand before she turned around.

The sight that greeted her was unexpectedly endearing. Finn had abandoned the hoverchair in favour of walking, leaning a little on Poe’s arm in lieu of a cane. Poe was gazing at him like the daft sap he was, and when he caught Leia watching them he made a helpless shrugging sort of gesture with his free arm. He knew he was ridiculous and had evidently decided he didn’t care.

Finn caught her watching and her face must have given something away, because he gave her a speculative look and then stopped in the doorway. Poe stopped too, turning immediately to brace Finn with his free arm, and while Poe was being solicitous Finn wrapped one arm around Poe’s waist and leaned in to kiss him. There was more force to it, this time, and for all he was unsteady on his feet, Finn was evidently quite capable of using his greater body mass to push Poe up against the wall beside the door. Poe went along with it, and although they were of a height he manoeuvred so that his head was tipped up and Finn’s hand (conveniently, the hand on the opposite side to Leia’s line of sight) braced on the wall at the level of Poe’s jaw. 

Poe _liked_ being pinned, bracketed, leaned down to. Leia recognised the body language, the mixture of giving over and inviting more: she’d been pushed up against more than a few walls herself, in her time. You learned to work with it, when you were blessed or cursed with diminutive stature: learned ways to turn invitation into challenge, and to make a man work for every inch you gave over. But Poe? He was going out of his way to encourage it, to give up leverage and height advantage. Leia shifted closer, fascinated, as Finn left off kissing Poe and turned to mouthing at his neck, and Poe whined and arched up into the weight of Finn’s chest against him. 

Precisely zero people Leia had been to bed with were anywhere near her height, or lack thereof. Even the most cooperative of them couldn’t arrange to give her the advantage of height without sitting down himself. Plenty of them had done that, of course, and it had been very gratifying. But Finn straightened up and Poe stayed slumped against the wall, head tilted back to look up at him. The difference wasn’t much, but it was definitely a good look.

‘Is that the…’ Finn said, nodding at the kit in Leia’s hands.

‘Yes, but don’t let that stop you,’ Leia said. ‘I’m enjoying the view.’

‘Are you now?’ Poe’s voice was low and raspy, and his eyes flicked over to Leia for a second before he settled a hand at the back of Finn’s neck and pulled him down into a rough, messy kiss. The other hand slipped down Finn’s back and kneaded his ass. Finn muttered something Leia didn’t catch and pushed himself closer into Poe’s body. Leia wasn’t sure if he was all that aware of her, but Poe certainly was: he shifted again, this time not to give Finn the advantage of height but to angle them so that Leia had better view of Finn’s ass and Poe’s hand grabbing it. Leia reminded herself to breathe, and permitted herself to appreciate the fact that Finn’s civvies clung to his butt like a glove. For all he had lost some bulk in three months of limited mobility, it was still a very, very fine posterior. Once he was done with the hoverchair, Leia, and everyone else, would have to get used to that magnificent ass walking around while people were trying to work. That’d be interesting.

Poe’s fingers dug into the muscle of Finn’s ass, and by the looks of it, Finn was torn between pushing back into his grip and rutting up against Poe’s hip. His hips jerked, and Leia registered that he must be hard already - and who could blame him, given who he had to grind up against?

Or maybe he _was_ paying attention Leia watching them, and that was doing it for him. Finn pulled back for a second from Poe’s mouth and looked over at her. He might have been about to say something when one knee gave out under him and he buckled. Poe caught him, and they slumped together into the wall. 

‘Bed, I think,’ Leia said, as the two men got themselves back upright again, Finn now leaning on Poe more for support than gratification. ‘No collapsing before anyone’s even undressed,’ she added, feeling her mouth twitch up into a smile.

‘Yes ma’am,’ Finn said, nudging Poe forward. 

‘I think, given the circumstances, you can call me Leia.’ She followed them over to the bed, and dropped the harness and dildo onto it. She admired the care with which Poe handled Finn and the good grace with which Finn cooperated with being supported and lowered gently into a sitting position on the edge of her mattress. 

That left Poe and Leia standing up.

‘Permission to borrow him for a moment?’ Leia asked, smiling down at Finn.

Finn spread his palms wide. ‘Isn’t that what we’re doing here?’

‘Mmm,’ Leia said, and stepped up into Poe’s physical space. ‘Something like that. You two look very pretty together,’ she added, this time to Poe.

‘You think so?’ Poe let one hand settle on her back, low on her shoulderblade.

‘Everyone on this base thinks so,’ Finn said, from beside them, and Leia was in the middle of laughing at that when Poe leaned in to kiss her. She caught up fast, cupping his jaw in one hand and using that to take a bit of control back. She held him still and kissed him light and teasing, nipping at his lower lip until his breath caught and he pulled her closer in against him.

‘I see what you mean about enjoying the view,’ Finn said, when Leia let Poe go and stepped back. He was noticeably hard, the bulge distorting the line of his pants. Or improving it, depending on how you looked at the situation. Leia considered, for a second, reaching out to touch: cupping him with one hand and pushing him back into the mattress with the other. He’d wriggle and push up against her, he was young and strong and he could probably throw her off but he _wouldn’t_... except, and here she brought her thoughts back into line, he was still injured and probably couldn’t throw anyone anywhere. And, although professional propriety had evidently been abandoned at this point, Finn hadn’t invited her to debauch _him_ , not yet.

‘I have an idea,’ she said, to Finn, and settled herself onto the bed next to him. ‘How would you feel about indulging me by having Poe suck you while I enjoy the view.’ She heard Poe’s quick intake of breath, and congratulated herself for calculating right. Poe _knew_ he looked good sucking dick: he made a show of fellating the silicone cock almost every time she had it out.

‘You were gonna fuck him,’ Finn protested, looking around for the harness. 

‘We can get to that in a minute,’ Poe said, stepping up so he stood with one leg on either side of Finn’s knees. _He_ didn’t hesitate to reach down and press his palm up against Finn’s crotch, dropping kisses on the side of Finn’s face as he did. ‘You’re hard,’ Poe said, and Finn made a needy little noise and tried to push up against his hand. That must have been a bad idea for the back injury - involved leaning back at too wide an angle, perhaps - because he yelped and collapsed flat onto the bed.

‘You’re hard, and you need to lie down on a properly supportive surface,’ Poe amended, once he was sure Finn wasn’t seriously hurt. His breath was a bit fast, and shallow in a way that spoke of pain rather than arousal, but he hadn’t done himself any further damage.

‘No,’ Finn said. ‘Then I can’t _see_.’ The man had his priorities right, Leia thought, while Poe made a frustrated noise and buried his face against Finn’s stomach.

‘Poe,’ Leia said, and he looked up, catching her gaze through heavy lashes. Damn him, he knew exactly how good that angle looked on him. ‘Get your boyfriend undressed, and leave the details to us.’

Finn’s head jerked up to look at her, eyes wide, and after a second a smile crept over his features. He caught on fast, she thought. 

‘Oh, I see how this goes,’ Poe said, but there wasn’t a shred of resentment in it. He snapped the fastening on Finn’s pants, and got them off with a minimum of fuss and only a few pauses to mouth at his cock through the standard-issue briefs. Briefs came off with similar efficiency, and then Poe reached out to steady Finn as he levered himself back up. Leia wriggled closer as they peeled Finn’s sweater off over his head. 

‘You want to be able to look down at him while he sucks you?’ she asked, low-voiced and close to Finn’s ear.

‘Yeah,’ he said. ‘It’s okay, I can… not lean back.’

‘I have a better plan,’ Leia said, before Poe could protest about that idea. She swung her legs up onto the bed and shimmed back, arranging herself against the headboard with a stack of pillows behind her. ‘You come here,’ she said to Finn, ‘and I’ll be your supportive surface. Then we can both see.’

‘Oh, _fuck_ ,’ Poe said, heartfelt, and Leia grinned at him. Finn required a little help rearranging himself, but he ended up on his back between her legs - one of the pillows shifted from her stack to support his lower back - and his head nestled against her breasts.

‘Come here and kiss us,’ Finn said, extending one hand to Poe, whose mouth curled into that distinctive smirk as he straddled both of them at once to comply. He kissed Finn and settled a hand on Leia’s hip at the same time, and then leaned up to kiss her in turn. 

Leia rested her hands on Finn’s waist when Poe disentangled himself and worked his way down Finn’s chest, licking and nipping until Finn fisted hands in his hair and pulled him back. Poe’s eyes drifted half closed as Finn tugged on the hair at the back of his neck.

‘Leia wants to see you suck me,’ Finn said, and he only hesitated a little over using her name. ‘And,’ he added, in a lower tone, ‘you want her to see, don’t you? You look so _good_ and you want her to see you suck me.’

‘Any requests?’ Poe asked, looking up at her. 

‘Oh,’ Leia said, resting her chin on top of Finn’s head. ‘Impress me. Impress _us_.’ Finn laughed at that, and it turned high and breathy as Poe got down to work. 

‘I’m always impressed,’ Finn said, low enough that Leia could tell the comment was for her.

‘If he’s as good at this as he is at eating a woman out,’ Leia said, not bothering to lower her voice (if Poe heard, all to the good), ‘I’m not surprised.’

‘I wouldn’t… nnnngh,’ Finn said, and started again. ‘I wouldn’t know. Never seen him… eat a woman?’ He stumbled over the idiom.

‘Eating out,’ Leia supplied. ‘Not a thing in Stormtrooper training?’ Damnit. She knew he was… not exactly an innocent, but he wouldn’t have anything like the experience a man of his age who’d had a normal childhood would have. 

‘Not…’ Finn dragged in a ragged breath. ‘Not that many women. And different words for it.’ 

‘Well,’ Leia said, electing to ignore the question of Finn’s possibly traumatic prior experiences for now. He was clearly no blushing virgin, he’d wanted to be here, she and Poe both wanted to be here with him. That would do for the time being. ‘He’s _very_ good at going down on me. Maybe we could arrange a demonstration.’

Poe _was_ listening, despite his blissed-out expression and mouth full of cock. He muttered something that might have been “Oh hells yes”, although it was hard to tell, since he didn’t remove his mouth from Finn’s dick while saying it. 

‘You gotta fuck him, though,’ Finn said. 

‘Oh, I plan to,’ Leia said. She wanted to stroke Finn’s skin, his sides and stomach and well-defined chest. But, for all that he was naked in her lap being blown by a man they’d both screwed, that seemed like it might be pushing some kind of line. ‘Tell me,’ she asked, instead of touching further, ‘why that? You could have asked us for anything, why that?’

Finn didn’t answer her immediately. One hand drifted over Poe’s cheek, fingers tracing the outline of his dick in Poe’s mouth and the divot of Poe’s jaw as he swallowed.

‘I want to see,’ he said. ‘What it… I’ve never seen a woman do that. Poe really likes it, he’s told me.’

Poe’s eyes flicked up to them, a little crease of uncertainty finding its way into the expression of dazed arousal. 

‘Besides,’ Finn added, ‘I can’t fuck him into any mattresses yet, and _someone_ ought to.’

‘Oh,’ Leia said. She hadn’t put that together. She thought, for a moment, about talking up what a pity it must be, Poe not getting fucked the way he ought to be. But no, that was wrong: she knew perfectly well he liked to ride, and he was pretty versatile when it came to other ways of getting off. And even if that weren’t the case, there was nothing to be gained by dwelling on things Finn couldn’t give him. ‘I see,’ she said, instead. ‘You want to see what he looks like, all fucked out?’

‘Yeah,’ Finn said, and then tipped his head back with a wordless moan, hips jerking up off the mattress. Poe shoved him back down with hands.

‘Stay put,’ Poe said, pulling off. ‘You’ll hurt yourself.’

‘Fuck you,’ Finn said. ‘Stop teasing then, and I’ll… ngggh.’

This time Leia felt the muscles shift in his torso, and she pulled him back against her at the same time as Poe pressed down on his hips. 

‘Is this okay?’ she said, in Finn’s ear, wrapping her arms around his middle. Not enough to hold him down properly, not if he really tried, but something to keep him from arcing up off the bed and doing himself damage.

‘Yes,’ Finn said, and that was about the end of his powers of speech for a while. Leia snuggled him against her and focused on watching Poe: the intense look of concentration on his face, the little shifts in his back and hips that said he was trying very hard not to rub off against the bedding and only half succeeding. He’d been pretty sucking her silicone cock, but that had been very much for show. This was less demonstrative, more studied. Although Leia could no more feel this than she could his lips on a dildo, _Finn_ could, and Finn was writhing in her arms, breathing ragged and harsh, half-formed words spilling out of his mouth.

Finn came with a shout, and Leia felt it in his stomach muscles under her hands and in the quivering of his torso against her chest. That was… sweet force, that was hot, she thought, and she was achingly turned on. Poe looked right at her as he knelt up and wiped his mouth delicately with his thumb, and he could tell how hot she was, he always had been able to tell. 

‘That meet with everyone’s approval?’ he asked, looking smug.

‘I’m dead,’ Finn answered, and turned his head to one side, burrowing a little into Leia’s breasts. Then, sounding a little confused, he added, ‘Soft?’

‘What, you or her?’ Poe asked, crawling up Finn’s length to straddle his waist. ‘’Cause I have to tell you, soft is usually what happens to people after I’m done blowing them.’

‘Egotist,’ Finn mumbled, nuzzling up to Leia again. She ought to be more weirded out by that than she was: a man a decade younger than her actual son snuggling up to her like a toddler. While sweaty and post-coital. ‘S’nice,’ he said, into her breasts.

‘Yeah, welcome to the wonderful world of boobs, buddy,’ Poe said, laughing and stroking Finn’s hair. ‘He gets dopey,’ he said, to Leia.

‘Well, let’s give him a minute to recover then,’ Leia said, generously. ‘Kiss me?’ she asked, and he complied. He tasted, predictably, of sweat and salt and come, and he licked into her mouth slowly, filthily, as if they had all the time in the world. She was already hot and aching; it didn’t take much before her hips pushed up against Finn’s back. The weight of them both kept Finn still, she couldn’t hurt him, but she could wriggle around until she had the friction of his hip-bone against her clit.

‘Buddy,’ Poe said, pulling away for a moment to rest his chin on Finn’s head. ‘Have you any idea how many people in the galaxy would pay to be where you are right now?’

‘What, underneath you, Dameron?’ Leia said, as if she wouldn’t consider bribing a number of people to repeat this proceeding herself.

‘I was thinking of the part where he’s got his face in General Organa’s breasts,’ Poe said, keeping his expression straight. Finn squeaked, apparently only just realising that his position could be called compromising, and tried to sit up. Poe held him down by the shoulders. ‘Also she’s rubbing herself off against you, have you noticed that?’

‘Gnnngh,’ Finn said, and Poe bent down further to kiss him. ‘Gonna fuck you,’ Finn managed, after a while. ‘I mean, Leia is.’

‘In which case I need to get out from under you two,’ Leia said. It took a bit of untangling, but she got out from under Finn and Finn got Poe’s shirt off in the process.

‘You stay there,’ she said, to Finn, who’d settled back on the pillows she’d vacated. ‘In fact,’ she added, seeing Poe had shucked his pants without ceremony, ‘would you do me a favour and get your man there ready?’

‘I can do that myself…’ Poe offered, casting around for the lube. It was where it ought to be, on the ledge by the bed.

‘But I _want_ to,’ Finn countered. ‘And I think Leia wants to watch.’

‘Damn right I do,’ Leia said. ‘Can you manage it with both of you facing me?’

They could, as it turned out. Leia took her time undressing. Nothing showy: she was too old now to look anything but a fool if she tried to imitate a pleasure dancer. Besides, any fun there was to be had in _that_ game had been tarnished back in her youth. She liked being looked at, like these two were looking at her. She liked being looked at by men who liked what they were looking at: a busy, powerful middle-aged woman in sensible undergarments.

Getting the harness on and fastened was an undertaking in itself. Leia was pretty sure whoever designed these things designed them as a cruel game to ruin the wearer’s dignity in the donning of them. Normally she’d get Poe to tighten the straps while she held the front piece straight, but Poe was busy struggling to keep his eyes on her while Finn was doing what appeared to be an excellent job of working him open. More than just that: Finn must be fingering him properly. Leia recognised the expression on Poe’s face a few moments before he dropped his head and shuddered his way through a dry climax. 

‘So,’ Leia said, when he’d recovered his breath and looked back up at her. ‘Do you want me to fuck you, Poe?’ She skated fingers over his cheek, feeling the pulse jump in his neck. 

‘I,’ Poe said, and resorted to nodding instead of answering. It wasn’t that Leia thought something was wrong, exactly, but it wasn’t like him, and she wasn’t sure if she should push at it or let it go.

‘Face me,’ Finn said, before she could decide if she was going to ask Poe again. ‘I want to see… everything.’

That was easy enough to arrange. It meant Leia didn’t so much fuck Poe into the mattress as into Finn’s lap, but that had its own charms, not least of which was the expression of awe with which Finn watched her. They had the expanse of Poe’s back between them, muscles shifting under the skin as he pushed back against her. Leia kept a hand on the small of his back and Finn had one stroking back and forth over his shoulders. Somewhere in there whatever it was that was keeping Poe tongue-tied gave up and he went from quiet moaning to demanding more, harder, just like that yes _good_.

‘For the record, Dameron,’ she said, and he craned around to see her, ‘you look really, really good like this.’

‘Sweet fuck,’ Poe said, shuddering as she snapped her hips and pushed into him again. ‘I _missed this_.’ And that, apparently, was that, because he came hard, rubbing up against Finn’s leg while she fucked him through it. ‘I fucking missed this,’ he said, into the crease of Finn’s thigh, and the shaking from orgasm giving way to shivers that went with needy little whimpers and Finn stroking fingers through his hair. He whined, too, when Leia pulled out of him, but that was a sad necessity. She dropped the harness and wrapped the dildo in the towel reserved for that purpose.

Poe still had his face hidden against Finn’s leg, paying no attention to the part where Finn was very obviously hard again. That, Leia thought, was a sign something was wrong if anything was. She crawled over him and up next to Finn, propping herself on one arm at the level of Finn’s hips.

‘Hey,’ she said, reaching out and slipping her fingers into Poe’s hair along with Finn’s. ‘Hey, look at me for a second, please?’

He wasn’t quite crying.

‘I missed you too,’ she said. And then, because that didn’t seem enough, she added, ‘I’m sorry.’

Poe looked like he might be about to… protest, or apologise, or something. Almost certainly not something productive, so Leia kissed him instead, and when she drew back she was possessed by a spirit of excruciating honesty.

‘My son,’ she said, resting her forehead against Poe’s. ‘My son hurt you, and I couldn’t _stop_ it, and I can’t fix it after the fact, either. I thought… I should leave you alone.’

Poe shuddered under her hand, swallowing something like a sob. ‘I don’t blame you for… him, you know. No one does.’ No one except Leia herself, but he didn’t need to add that qualification. 

‘Look, it only took a good fuck to get you talking again,’ Finn said, sounding smug.

‘You little _shit_ ,’ Poe said, twisting to look up at him without getting up. That brought Finn’s dick into his line of sight - literally, very nearly into his eye - and Poe wrapped one hand lazily around it. ‘You conniving little shit,’ he said, conversationally.

Finn hummed something that wasn’t by any means a denial of that accusation, and Leia wriggled further up the bed so she could rest her chin on Finn’s shoulder and watch Poe at the same time. Finn surprised her by turning his head and kissing her. It was light and gentle, and she could feel his lips curving into a smile against hers. 

‘I still want to see him eat you out,’ Finn said, against her cheek. If ever a kiss was conspiratorial, the one that followed definitely was.

‘You’re right,’ Leia said, looking down over Finn’s shoulder. Poe had Finn’s cock in hand, working him over without urgency. ‘He’s insufferable. You should keep him.’

‘I plan to,’ Poe assured her. ‘I plan to.’

**Author's Note:**

> [Once upon a time I promised to report fully on age-related power imbalances](http://ineptshieldmaid.dreamwidth.org/189551.html). There is one! There are several, actually, but the one that's most in question here is the Finn-Leia axis. No one is unaware of it. No one is exploiting it, either, but I wasn't going out of my way to make this a point of ethical investigation in this story. There is no weird innocence/inexperience fetishisation going on around Finn, if that helps.


End file.
